Forged in war, Born of death, Saved by love
by Esmefan1
Summary: My life is good. I have love, a family, and even hope. Hope for the future. Hope that maybe, the scars that cover my entire body would fade away. I am Jasper Whitlock Hale. And this is my story. J/A story.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: To really understand this story you must open your mind. There are places in this world different than your own. This story will go deep into Jasper's life and even Alice's. And understand that before Jasper met Alice, his life was not a happy one. It was dark and scary and drenched in death. And there was no hope. To really understand this story you must imagine the way the world looks to the powerful and the greedy and the perpetually thirsty. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"I was born on November 1st 1843. I lived in Houston, Texas. My parents were average. Wealthy, but not too wealthy. I had a sister. Danielle. She was 6 years younger than I am. I was almost seventeen when I decided to join the Confederate Army in 1861. I told them I was twenty and I was so tall I got away with it. So there I was, the youngest major, not even admitting my real age. But before I get into all that, let me take you back to my childhood. Back to where it all began….."

* * *

Houston, Texas, 1859.

"Jasper get your behind out of that bed and down to the table! It is time for breakfast!" My mother called to me. I slowly walked out of my room and into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Thank you." My mother said before setting a plate of eggs in front of me. "Awe mom! We had these yesterday!" My 9 year old sister Danielle complained.

"Dani, we have eggs every morning for breakfast." My mother told her with a smile. "She's right Abby. We do have eggs a lot. Why don't we all go out to eat?" Dad said entering the small room. "Yay! Thank you, thanks you, thank you daddy!" Dani said with a huge grin oh her face.

I smiled too. We hardly ever went out to eat. But out of the corner of my eye I saw mom give dad a strange look. Almost as if she was trying to say 'are you sure?' I didn't understand why.

"No problem kiddo. It's nice and sunny out, lets go to Jennet's Diner." We all agreed and Dani went to go get her shoes. I did the same but I heard a conversation that would change my life forever.

"John, we cant afford to go out to eat. Besides I just made eggs and if we don't eat them they will go bad." Mom's voice sound angry yet worried. "Give the eggs to the dog. Abby I am not going to deny my children of things we have been doing for years just because the farm is doing badly. We must act as though nothing is wrong." Dad said in a rush.

"Oh John, there is big difference between acting as though nothing happened and acting stupid. If we keep all this up we are sure to lose all our money." "Mommy Daddy! I'm ready let's go!" Dani said running into the living room where they were at. I finished putting on my shoes and went in after them. "Good! Let's go! You can order anything you'd like!"….

* * *

"That was the beginning of all our problems. I knew we had a money problem. Mom stopped going to her women meeting on Wednesday's and Dad wouldn't give as much money to the church. We kept cutting back on money each year. We even got less gift's on our birthdays and Christmas.

I did everything I could to help my dad out with the farm, but it hadn't rained in years. When I was nearly 17 I knew I had to do something to bring money in or my family would suffer very much…."

* * *

Houston, Texas, 1861

"Why do you want to leave us Jazzy?" My little sister asked with tears in her eyes. I was all packed and was about to leave for the Confederate Army. I knelt down next to my 11 year old sister. "Dani cant you see this family is in need of money? I will be back as soon as I get enough money for us I promise." She gave me a big huge before saying,

"Jasper, I have been reading about the war in school. You could die." Tears fell from her eyes. "I would never do that to you Danielle. I will come back." I promised. She nodded her head and we both turned around when we heard sniffling. My mom and dad were standing by the door with tears of their own falling freely.

I stood up and walked to them. "I'll be back." I promised once again and before hugging them all and walking out the door.

* * *

"I broke all my promises. I did die. And I didn't come back."

**A/N Hey! Okay so tell me what you think. Clearly jasper is telling his story to someone but you don't know who…. You will find out later. So I have been wanting to put this story up for like forever! So I might not update that often because I am working on three other stories that are up on this site… So anyway that's about it…please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I was the youngest major in the army. The other men often got jealous of me. I remember one night when Mark Richardson had gotten very upset…."

**

Eddie's Bar. L.A 1862

We were at a bar on one of our nights off. Mark was getting really drunk. He started hitting on all of the girls. Then he walked over to me where I was sitting at the bar with a water. "Jasper! Sir! Master!" He called out before he hit my shoulder. "Richardson, stop this foolishness." I told him. "Ha ha! Jasper cant take a hit! I'll tear you to pieces Whitlock!" He yelled.

He swung a fist at me but I dodged it and punched him in the gut. "You'll regret your life!" He yelled as he swung for me again. I kicked his feet out from under him and he fell to the floor.

**

"Mark never spoke to me again. Which was quiet alright with me. Now let me skip over a while and get to the….beginning of my life. I was in the army of two years by this time. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor.

"It was past dark and I was on my fresh horse on my way back to Galveston when I saw three women on foot. I immediately went over to them to offer my aid. But as I got closer I could see in the dime light from the moon that they were the most beautiful women I had ever seen. So pale, so perfect….."

**

Just outside of Galveston 1863

I was standing still just marveling at their beauty. "He's speechless." The tallest girl said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes. She had fair hair and her skin, like the others, was snow white.

There was one with dark hair and though she had very pale skin her features were that of a Mexican. But the one with blonde hair and a face of an angel leaned in toward me, her eyes half opened, and did something I did not expect. She inhaled deeply.

"Mmm," She sighed. "Lovely." The Mexican put her arm on the girls arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft to be sharp but I could tell that was what she was going for.

"Concentrate Nettie." She said. She seemed to be the leader of the three. "He looks right - young, strong, an officer…" The Mexican paused and I tried to speak, but did not succeed. "And there's something more….do you see it?" she asked the other two. "He's compelling."

"Oh yes," Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again. "Patience." the Mexican cautioned her. "I want to keep this one." Nettie frowned, seeming annoyed. "You'd better do it Maria." the taller blonde spoke again. "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

"Yes, I'll do it.," Maria agreed. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while trying to focus." By this time my hair was standing up on my neck though I don't understand anything these beautiful creatures are saying. I know I should be scared by how this woman was openly talking about killing me. My instincts were yelling 'Danger!' but I was raised not to fear women, but to protect them.

"Let's hunt." Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They turned around more gracefully than I had ever seen, and sprinted toward the city. They looked like birds as they almost took flight, running so fast, with their white dresses blowing out behind then like wings.

I blinked in amazement, and they were gone. I turned to stare at Marie, who was watching me curiously. I had never believed in superstitions in my life. Never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"What is your name soldier?" Maria asked. "Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I stammered, unable to be impolite to a woman, even if she was a ghost. "I truly hope you survive, Jasper." she said in a gentle voice. "I have a good feeling about you."

She then took a step closer and inclined her head as if to kiss me. I was frozen in place. By now my instincts were screaming and yelling for me to run.

Her lips did not come to mine though. Instead they went straight to my neck, and as soon as her teeth made contact with my skin, the burning began. It hurt so bad I can remember screaming out in pain. Darkness soon over took me. I did not know where I was, what had happened, or why it had happened. All I knew of was the intense fire running through my body.

A few days later things became numb. I started to hear voices. Beautiful voices that I had heard before. Wind chimes. The sound of wind chimes. "Girls I think he's waking up." I heard one of the wind chimes sing. "Jasper? Open your eyes now Jasper, the change is done." the other said.

I tried to do as she said and when I did my eyes opened faster than I thought possible. I soon found out everything I did, I did faster than I could do before the pain.

**

"I later found out the names of the wind chimes; Maria, the Mexican, who changed me, Nettie, the one with a face of an angels, and Lucy, the tall one with snow white skin.

They were all survivors of lost battles. Maria had rounded the other two up. Maria wanted revenge, the other two were eager to increase their….herd lands, I suppose you could say.

"They were putting together a army, and going about it most carefully. Maria had planned it all. She wanted the best army so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Maria gave us a lot of attention, more so than those before her. She taught us to fight, and be invisible to humans. When we did, we were rewarded.

"She would let us feed on as many humans as we wanted. Maria was in a hurry though. She new our newborn strength would lessen at it's year mark. There was six of us when I joined Maria. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male, which of course meant we fought amongst ourselves. I was better in combat than the others though….."

**

Maria's holding facility 1863

"Jasper, my dear, come here." Maria called out to me. I obeyed and went to stand before her. "I am pleased at your fighting skills but you are killing off all of my army."

"Sorry, ma'am." I apologized. "It is quite alright. The fighting is good but just try not to kill them okay? You will be rewarded tonight. Go have fun." I looked up at her and nodded.

**

"Maria was a good judge of character. She put me in charge of the others. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally affective. The newborns began to work together better than any newborn army had been able to before. Even Maria, Nettie and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew fond of me-- she began to depend on me. And in some ways I worshipped the ground she walked on. Now keep in mind that I had no knowledge of any other life. Maria told us this was the way things were and we believed her.

I put together a army of 23 in the end; twenty three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic…."

**

Monterrey 1864

"Good job Jasper. Now everyone, it is time. Remember what you have been taught." Maria said as our army of 23 headed for the enemy. There were only nine it seemed like. I knew it would be easy. I could feel the fear rolling off of them; fear was weakness. We attacked in a isolated location as to not bring attention to ourselves.

I attacked one of the younger ones. I pined his arms behind his back and dug my teeth in his shoulder and ripped his entire arm out. I could feel the fear and hatred rolling off of him, but that only made me better at it. Because I could feel my preys emotions it made me do my job much faster.

After ripping both his arms off I continued to his legs then his head. If we were human we would all be drowning in blood. But because we were immortal no blood ran through our veins. I heard one of my own calling out in pain. I looked around and saw that we would win very soon. I started a fire in the middle and began running around, putting pieces of vampires into the fire.

**

"In the end we lost only four of our own. But this victory only made Maria more greedy. It wasn't long before Maria began eyeing other cities. And I was right there beside her; fighting side by side….."

**A/N So…What did you guys think? Pretty long chapter. So review and tell me if you hated it or loved it. Thanks,**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


End file.
